During existing industrial powder making, in order to obtain powder of more than 100 meshes, a powder making process is completed by milling ore of about 5 mm by a ball mill. Particles of about 5 mm are prepared by primary crushing, secondary crushing and fine crushing. The process of the ball mill consumes electricity, occupies places, needs more workers, generates high noise, has low productivity and many auxiliary devices, needs many supporting devices and huge investment, and pollutes the environment.